


【Steve/Tony】恩纳之花

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: 他离开那处。





	【Steve/Tony】恩纳之花

   

预警：少量NC17，有那么几句话或几段的车尾痕迹，估计lof都不屏（lof：小瞧我了吧，屏了给你一个警告）。致郁。A4故事线，但不是纯A4宇宙。模糊宇宙，佩珀和佩姬都友情化。本来是硬盘文随便改了改发上来了，ooc。

      

——————————

    

  

《恩纳之花》

   

  

——————————

    

   

Steve在一片丰茂的水草之中醒来。舒适而抚慰的夏风习习吹遍，湿润的水草柔软地簇拥在他的四周，犹如流水一般温和。他站起来，无边无际的鲜花向天边不断延伸。

他以为他开着一辆飞机坠落进了北冰洋来着。北冰洋的海底是这样漫无边际的花海吗？灿烂而簇紧的，鲜妍而灼烈的，能挽留住任何一个画家的笔尖的。

但他没有画板和画笔。他是个画家里的莽夫，正如他是个拙劣的跳舞对象。他置约罔顾、耽误佳时，头也不回地冲进了北冰洋。

Steve只是走出了那么一步，他眼前的一朵红蔷薇就缓缓地展开了，那几乎是一个纪录片慢镜头——觥筹交错的繁杂舞会映着照明的光线喧闹贴服，斯多克俱乐部的地毯图型繁杂规整，佩姬金发红唇，侧过脸微笑，她的梨涡有点浅。镜头里的那个自己说：“我还是不会跳舞。”佩姬佩戴着一朵胸花些微仰头：“我来教你。”

他渐行渐步，他越走越疾，这些画面从平地上升腾而起，包围着他。他渐渐掌握了规律，于是他看到所有。辉灯下佩姬放下案卷记录呼叫他的名字，风雪中巴基借力翻回列车上连说好险，炮火边战友们毫发无伤地退回，作坊里霍华德递予他铮亮的盾牌。有一些画面他则只能推测。包括各种超乎他想象的新型队友的片段，美国怎么弄出这么多方向奇怪的血清的？还有大量是霍华德家里从孩子到少年的一双棕色的眼睛，处优养贵脾气叛反管他叫罗杰斯叔叔，他自己心前无缘无故的喜爱满到溢出，他猜想是因为斯塔克家总是像先进与科技的希望，后一代辈也无妨多让。

他看见硝烟散去，战争停止；他看到和平归来，繁荣重现；理解范畴之外的科技飞速发展，让整个世界很快变成他的理解之外——但那同样很美；自由女神像俯瞰整个他为之牺牲过的世界，风光正好，比湿润的和风还要再盛十分。

要么是天堂，要么是一个过分的美梦。他想着，然后Steve停下脚步。Steve眼前有一片漂浮的荒地，上面生长着混乱的杂草，斜里旁枝、歪歪扭扭地长了那么一朵野花。

脑海里有什么东西嗡嗡作响，叫他不要去碰。看来是在做梦了，他点了点头。他坚定、冷静、不为所动地拨开盛景和花海，然后径直而不在意地往那个不存在的地方走出一步。

这个美梦很不错，但是他不做梦，也不太喜欢。他要清醒如同鱼要水，这是刻在Steve.Rogers这个死犟的带队士兵骨头里的本能。

塌陷的黑暗瞬间没顶。记忆如潮水一般朝他涌来，原来那些都是真的，因为美好可以真的如此美好。为此他要牺牲——Steve被记忆掩埋进黑暗深处。

在一切崩毁破裂成碎片的瞬时刹刻，Steve Rogers想起Tony Stark。

   

————————

   

“大兵，你傻透了。”Tony低声说，“不好意思，没得反悔。冒了这么大的风险，我真是疯了。”

“什么风险？”他困顿迷惑地说，Tony说：“石墙骚乱才发生一年，除了伊利诺伊州以外的地方都还谈虎色变，可能会有警察来把我俩抓进去，队长。在时间的缝隙偷.情？得忍受有的时候性爱都违法。管他呢，试试我，试试违个法。感觉铁定不错，队长，我很火辣。”

逼仄的空间压迫着共同的神经，他的汗水滴落在Tony微卷的发端边缘，一路顺着他的脸滑下。对方诱导他、教导他如何进入柔软、湿热的所在，他在难以言喻的快感里无止境地频繁索取，像是要从身体连接里去索取灵魂的连接。

他们唯一也是最后一次做爱，发生在一个偷来的时间碎片里，一个世界角落的汽车旅馆。

“接下来的事只有活下去，队长。我的要求。”Tony在一片性造成的混乱里游刃有余地掌控一切，他喘息着站起来，混杂的浊液从他腿根滑落。

他颤抖着吻他，像身处教堂一样求告：“Tony，你得先做到。”

“哈，下一句是老土的三个词吗？不必了，拒绝。”Tony说，“我先用热水，我值得优先权。”

他们都被不详的预感没顶，因此要在末日前最后一次放纵，抛下所有。Steve猜，他至少有五秒钟抛下了亟待拯救的世界。这就是人类，一种该死的情绪化的物种，即使他是四倍的超级人类——四倍的自制力和四倍的情绪化。

  

————————

再往前，是一次漫步着的告别和谈心，他说他到家了，他说他会想他，Tony理所当然而又稍有迟钝地点头。再往前走一步，是无数次并肩战斗，无数次复仇者大厦的午后。然后是Tony咬着蓝莓的对视，再往前，斯图加特歌剧院。

太少了。亲密时刻鲜有人知，温情碎段乏善可陈。他并不亲近的好友和针锋对立的敌手，他21世纪的主题和旋律中心，他的得到和失去。他和Tony的美好时间少得只能在一片荒地上开出那么一朵金灿灿的野花，更多时候，他们相斗。

Tony的反应堆碎响之后塞回了他的手上，我不再信任你，他一呼一吸，他胸腔起伏，骗子。反应堆自然熄灭了。他的盾牌再度在西伯利亚击碎那一层蓝光，他将那片星盾丢在身后。索科维亚协议。

这就是为什么在他离去的时候Steve无法挪动自己的脚步。他无法像彼得一样哭求他，他无法像佩珀一样安慰他。他僵在原地，他无法挪动脚步，直到那个反应堆在他眼前又一次熄灭掉光芒。这一次没有挽回。我见过三次，他离奇地想，我导致了三次。我把他从那个木屋里拉出来，我知道他会重新出来——我甚至还发过傻，以为他能到我身边来，我们还有机会更进一步。

他站得更直，神情更正，行为更镇静地和佩珀他们一起处理了Tony的后事，他听完遗言，送完水葬，他没有发疯。然后博士委婉地告诉他：手套和宝石带不回Nat，也带不回Tony。他颔首接过，他一直都知道什么是失去和牺牲。

只是不是Tony。

  

Tony给了他一个21世纪的家，给了他居无定所的心一个停歇的风灯，给了他三次盾牌，他一直都在接受友善的馈赠，而未曾真正还回什么。

是我错了。他在钝痛地回想里目光看向时间宝石。是我错了。

他又再错了一次，世界上只有一个Tony Stark，哪怕另外的时间里存在一个同样清晰动人、同样神气活现的，也不是他失去过的那个。时间就是如此狡猾，它像睚眦必报的法官一样判决教导他什么是尊重。

   

——————————

他踏上时光机器，一直没有选择回来。

他弥补了看上去的所有，他在一条时空支线苟且偷生。所有的其他一切越完满，胸腔的空洞越扩大。

Steve厌恶这么形容——但他的口袋里只有三根火柴，温暖的春天只能保证他不冻死街头，谁也没法跨越命运和时空在他的手底里再放多一根，连这里的托尼.斯塔克也不能。他机械性地拯救世界，这东西是类似于吃饭之类的本能；除此之外，他封闭性地呆在一个角落，他现在是唯一的未来之人了，他与世界紧密相连而又巧妙地毫不相干。

这么一想，这个梦是个美梦。

   

他睁开双眼，他在一片漆黑里熟练地打开了电灯，看着手上的穿梭机器和皮姆粒子发呆，然后他打开了柜子拿出了一个盒子。

大概等北冰洋冰封的星盾和美国队长破冰的第一天，我就可以离开了，他放松而又沉重地想，到那时，这个世界应该是真正的美好吧？

他在梦里堕入黑暗的边界，记忆冲刷他的所有，冥王将他劫持，带入生与死的边界。我不做你的人质。他回以不屑的拒绝。我答应人了，美国队长言出必践。

Tony Stark问他：“你相信我吗？”

他就像立下誓言一样绝对肯定地握过那只手，他的手心残留意识性的温热。

恩纳的花开过很多，世界总是那么美妙，从复仇者基地俯瞰下去的万家灯火永远能让超级英雄们舍生忘死。他想留住每一个生命里的美好。

只有那一次他想与唯一的那个人同生共死。Tony说不。于是他决定要听Tony的话，好好过日子。

但Tony Stark该死的不知道他多么地引人注目，他连无事也要生非，他活得那么喧闹热烈、精彩频出，以至于这个人离开了之后，世界的所有地方无处不在告诉你他已经不在了。纽约街头的墙绘，来往行人身上的衣服，由SI清洁能源驱动的任何一辆汽车。

“我躲来这里啦。”他打开自己所翻出的盒子，那里面是一个装着纳米装甲的反应堆，他轻声说，“你是不是要瞧不起我了？那就出来说我吧，我认输了，我没有赢过你。我去瓦坎达你就去外太空，我怎么可能赢得过你啊。”

    

他笑了笑，磁力装置召回，星盾重新在他手腕收紧。世界的危机是他永远的方向——鉴于他的另一重意义已然掉落在永久的时间裂隙里了。

  

  

#fin

   

  

——————————

彩蛋：

“罗杰斯队长回复你信息了吗，亲爱的。”玛利亚拿钥匙打开家门，皱眉抱怨，“托尼这小子，又不回来。”

“我让他去实验室做研究的，玛利亚。”

“干什么呢你，他俩关系好。”

霍华德说，“关系好？是这小子太跳了，长辈让着他！唉，队长一看到托尼就格外难过，我也不知道Steve在想什么，但战场上下来的人总会有点怪毛病。体谅体谅这个吧。”

——————————

#A4不是舞会还了那支舞，但是作者迷恋舞会，请忽略。

#个人理解，我不觉得年轻的Tony能跟队长发展出亲情向以上，因为队长从来就不是一个自欺欺人的人，他也一直很尊重伴侣，不过各人有各人理解了。

#后篇为《青天之下》，红区和lof都有，改天搬过来

#在ao3看了一篇星际迷航的希腊神话的冥后au，梗源来自于此

有一天，珀尔塞福涅正在与其他水、湖仙女或者海仙女（《荷马史诗》中她与雅典娜和阿尔忒弥斯）一起在恩纳采花，可是她一个人不经意地远离了朋友。美丽的草地上开有各种鲜花，大地女神盖亚受到宙斯的默许，开出了一朵水仙花。当珀耳塞福涅去摘那朵看似无害的水仙花时，大地裂开了。四匹黑色的马匹拉着冥王的战车出现。反抗是那么的无效，冥王抢走未来的冥后消失在黑暗的死亡之国。


End file.
